lois_and_clark_the_new_adventures_of_supermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie Parker
'''Bonnie Parker '''is a villainess in Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. She and her boyfriend and partner Clyde Barrow were deceased gangsters from the early 20th century who were brought back to life by Professor Emil Hamilton. She was portrayed by Amy Hathaway. History Bonnie and Clyde were dangerous wanted gangsters who were members of the nefarious Barrow gang. They traveled across the United States committing bank robberies and murders. Eventually both she and Clyde were gunned down in 1934 by an posse ambush while driving down a road in Bienville Parish, Louisiana. Rebirth Many years later, a scientist called Emil Hamilton dug up Bonnie's remains along with Clyde's and those of other well known gangsters such as Al Capone and John Dillinger as an experiment of cloning DNA from people such as criminals and alter their personalities to help mankind. Bonnie, however wanted to live her life with Clyde as she had done before and continued to rob and terrorize. At some point, they both found out that Daily Planet editor Perry White had got Clyde's V8 Ford that had been retrieved by a collector and used as a loan for the newspaper's 60th anniversary party. They arrived at Perry's garage with Clyde demanding the car back, but Perry refused, so Bonnie arrived, armed with her Tommy gun. Together they tied up Perry and Jimmy Olsen who had been with him in another car that they turned on and pick-pocketed them before their escape, oblivious to the fact that Perry and Jimmy's dollar bills and credit cards were valuable. However both Perry and Jimmy managed to escape unharmed. Later, during a bank robbery with Clyde and Dillinger, they encountered Superman who to their surprise was impervious to Clyde's Tommy gun bullets when he tried to shoot him. Dillinger however, pulled out some dynamite which gave them enough time to make their getaway. Bonnie told Hamilton that she and the others were tired of being cooped up in his laboratory and just wanted to have some fun like the song by Cyndi Lauper and Al Capone announced that he would now play by his own rules and take over Metropolis. She is then seen at a nightclub along with Clyde which Daily Planet investigative reporters Clark Kent and Lois Lane were staking out after hearing about their terrorism and Capone bribing the important people of Metropolis. She tries to sweet talk Clark but he kindly ignores her advances especially when he is shoved aside by Clyde. Suddenly Capone bursts in with Dillinger and the rest of the gang declaring that it now belonged to him as he had previously killed the owner Georgie Hairdo. Dillinger tried to make a move on the attractive Lois, but Clark knocked his hand away, telling him to leave her alone. Dillinger pushed him away and as Clark went back, trigger-happy Clyde shot him and Clark fell down dead. Lois was devastated, but unknown to her, Clyde and the others, Clark had to pretend he was dead so no one would find out he was Superman. Capone berated Clyde for shooting Clark and Bonnie gave him a look of exasperation as it gave them no choice but to find somewhere to dump the body as they couldn't be linked to a murder. She then saw Capone ordering one of his men Joey to pick up the "dead" corpse and carry it away. They threw it into a nearby pile of rubbish. Clark got up, dusted himself down and left. Later Lois went to find Professor Hamilton in an attempt to bring Bonnie and the others to justice and avenge Clark's murder. Hamilton revealed that Capone locked him in his lab and was forcing him to make more gangsters to join his gang. As they were leaving, Bonnie and the others arrived, so they hid in a nearby closet. Capone was by now getting frustrated at everybody refusing his offers and decided if couldn't buy them then he would eliminate them, starting with the Daily Planet anniversary party where many of the important people would be. Lois and Hamilton had heard everything, but Hamilton had an allergy to the fur coat in the closet and sneezed, giving their position away. During this time Clark now as Superman found Dillinger outside a movie theater and questioned him on the whereabouts of Capone and the others. After Superman tried some persuasion from dropping and then catching him from a high building, Dillinger spilled the beans which gave Clark an opportunity to also come up with a explanation to his friends on his sudden reappearance. Dillinger was then sent to prison. Meanwhile Capone had Lois and Hamilton tied up and about to be covered in cement. Capone told Hamilton that he didn't need him anymore as the professor had written everything down and he would find someone more co-operative to work with. Lois tried to reason with Capone saying that she could get a good word in for him to Perry. Bonnie mockingly said Lois spoke too much; "Doesn't this broad ever stop yammering?" and pulled the cement mixer lever. She and the others then left for the Daily Planet. However thanks to Lois' beeper, Lois and Hamilton were saved in the nick of time by Superman. Bonnie and the others entered the Daily Planet building and she and Clyde exchanged a kiss for good luck before entering the lift. They entered the main newsroom just as Perry was finishing making a dedication speech to Clark. She and the others held everyone at gunpoint and opened fire after Capone gave the signal. However Superman arrived and caught each and every bullet with his super speed and burned the weapons from the gang's hands, foiling their plans. Bonnie tried to escape but was caught roughly by Lois who leapt on her back. Bonnie exclaimed that it wasn't very ladylike but Lois replied "Well I'm a woman of the 90s and you're not much of a lady!" The two then tumbled into the anniversary cake, both ending up covered in it. Lois then rubbed Bonnie's face with more of it, declaring that this was her comeuppance for activating the cement mixer earlier, before shoving her face down into it, leaving her unconscious. She was then arrested along with Clyde, Capone and the others and presumably imprisoned. Trivia She is based on the real life gangster of the same name. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Characters